nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorian Nordock
Victorian Nordock is a persistent world originally based on the Nordock module. It was founded in early 2005 and has undergone a lot of changes since then. The server has a strong sense of community with many regular players, most of whom are more that happy to help new players get started. The server is based in Australia but has many players from all over the world. This persistent world has a forum http://www.createforum.com/phpbb/nathan.html that new players are encouraged to visit. They are also encouraged to register at this forum and post a welcome message under "Profiles". Server details *Server IP: 220.233.76.54 *Server port: 5121 *Maximum number of players: 40 *Levels: 1-40 *Game type: action Changes *Implosion can be blocked by immunity to death magic, and it affects any non-hostile creature in the area of effect (e.g. player characters). *The regenerate spell does not stack with itself. Regeneration items act as normal. *Time stop only works within the map where it is cast. *The experience point (XP) system been altered to strongly discourage groups with a greater level gap than 5 levels. Guilds * Sons of Thunder * The Death Dealers * The Four Horsemen * Knights of the Shadowrealms * zen Server rules *In the game, the Dungeon Master (DM) is always right. *Foul language is prohibited. *Player characters (PCs) must not loot anything that they did not kill. The final blow is not always dealt by the person who actually killed the beast. *Groups must finish a fight before anyone starts searching corpses. *Attacking another player's opponent(s) is forbidden, unless that player asks for assistance, or you are positive that they need it. *When players meet in an area, they should offer to join forces, allowing both players to enjoy the area. If this offer is declined, whoever arrived second must wait their turn. *Camping an area is discouraged. Each group can kill one run of spawns then stand aside for another group. *When running from a monster, the monster is not to be led to unsuspecting players. If this does happen, the fleeing PC must help the other players defeat the beast, apologize, and thank them for the aid. *Roleplaying (RP) is optional. Victorian Nordock is a social server and as such the shout channel at times can be busy with general banter. Those who enjoy RP will find both players and DMs that will respond, but it is not mandatory. *Do not kill NPCs unless they ask for a fight in their conversation, or unless they are an NPC guard. *Consent from both/all players is required before initiating PvP actions, except in DM-run events. To prevent any confusion on consent, it is required that challenges be issued verbally. Once a PC has been killed, consent must be re-obtained to continue. *Players committing acts of aggression have given a non-verbal consent to PvP. However, before attacking players who have committed acts of aggression, players are required to place their opponent(s) to dislike. *Pickpocketing is highly restricted versus other players and NPCs. The victim can be no more than 5 levels below the pickpocket, the attempts must be roleplayed, the pickpocket must take a screenshot of whatever was gained, and the victim must be allowed to chase the pickpocket for a reasonable amount of time before the pickpocket logs off (10 minutes real time minimum). Picking a pocket is automatic consent for PvP. If the victim kills the pickpocket in a PvP battle, the stolen items must be returned. Only one pick pocket attempt is allowed per target per server reset. *Do not exploit any bug in the game or in the server scripts. This includes bypassing an area's PvP setting. *Despite the experience clamp in place, experience farming for lower level players is still considered an exploit, as is injuring creatures down to near death and then allowing lower levels to take the kill. *Players must attempt to kill all spawns; chest running will not be tolerated. This is just a brief summery of the rules, for a more detailed explanation of the rules please see the forum. Server etiquette *If you no longer want an item and do not wish to sell the item to a merchant please place the item in one of the "recycling bins" located in various locations throughout the server. Dropped items increase demands on the server and contribute to lag. *If another player shouts for a resurrection (e.g. "Rez plz") and you are near a temple and have the 15,000gp necessary (they will pay you back), please take a moment of your time to help resurrect them. No one likes sitting in Fugue waiting for a resurrection. *If you are adventuring and a player shouts that they are looking for a party (e.g. "lvl 2 lfp") and you are within 5 levels of them, invite them into your group (press the "p" key, select the "name" of the character that just asked for a party and choose "invite"). *If you are adventuring in a party wait until all the monsters are killed in an encounter before you start looting the corpses. Try to give everyone an equal share in the loot by taking turns looting the corpses. *Respect everyone's right to play in a fun and friendly environment. Death rules *If you die while adventuring on this server you will be sent to "Fugue". *To escape from fugue you can use the "Guardian" statue in fugue to resurrect yourself for free but at an XP cost. *You can reduce the amount of XP lost by "shouting" for a resurrection which can be performed by another player paying 15,000gp at a temple or by a cleric using a balm. *If you shout for a "rez plz" you should be prepared to repay the player the 15,000gp they spent to resurrect you. *Most players use the "Guardian" statue to resurrect themselves for free until around level 12 as they find the difference in the XP lost is not enough to justify the 15,000gp fee for a temple resurrection. *Once you are resurrected, you will either appear in the temple the player resurrected you from, or if you were resurrected by a cleric you will appear next to that cleric. *If you are resurrected in a temple, and are part of a party, you can use the portal in the temple to travel for free to the leader of your party. Community Founded by * Nathan Croucher Current admin * Shai DMs * Ari * Cru * Leather * Loli * R'agon * Shai * Tæ * Thor Regular players * Ariana Storm (Mistress Leather) * ArithonM (Arithon) * bombergirl (Cru) * Bonan the Backstabber (bonan) * cceikner (kinch) * Chief21 (Chief) * EmpireGuard (Emp) * F16dragon (R'agon) * Fozx (Syc) * Garry Greycloak (Garry) * GreaseNev3 (Grease) * Jaish (Jaish) * jimi.chi (Jimi) * Justina_Ann (Justina) * Keefer (Duzzit) * Mariache (Pestilence) * Moose * Morhedel (Drake) * msu320 (msu) * Phillias_Fog (vino/foggy/BB) * Ra Rensdale (ra) * Rani Cardt (Loli) * Shadow Gauntlet (Vindur) * Shurikan.x (Shuri) * Shy'tan (Shai) * Taeorae (Tae) * The Four Horsemen 4 Death (Death) * THORKING (Thor) * wallorder1 (Wall) * xFlamex (Flame) * Xamus Exploring Victorian Nordock Some of the areas for level 1 to 3 characters to explore around Benzor are: A. Benzor Sewers - A great starting point for all adventurers. *From Benzor you can enter the sewers via the grate just north of the entry point. *Be sure to talk to the rat catcher on your way in. *You can sell the Fire Beetle bellies to the Potion Maker in the market in the northwest corner of Benzor for a tidy sum. B. Benzor Cemetery - Another great place for those new players with a restless spirit. *The cemetery also has two crypts that are worth exploring. *From Benzor you can find the cemetery through the gates in the northwest corner of the map. *You can sell the skeleton knuckles to the Potion Maker in the market in the northwest corner of Benzor once you have finished. *Once you have returned the dead to their rightful resting place, you can enter Benzor Slums through the South Gate of the cemetery. *Just watch out for those dark alleys! C. Benzor Slums *You can enter the Benzor slums from either the western edge of the Benzor map or through the Southern Gate in the Benzor Cemetery. *The slums are home to some of Benzor's less friendly inhabitants and are not a place for those looking for a quiet afternoon stroll. *The slums lead to Benzor Slum Sewers and Ornal Pass. D. Benzor Slum Sewers *Enter Benzor Slums from either the western edge of the Benzor map, or the southern gate in Benzor cemetery. *Once you are in Benzor Slums look for the entrance to the sewers in the eastern part of the map. *Beware the grates! E. Benzor Swamp *Leave Benzor through the North Gate. *Head east through Benzor Woods to Benzor Woods Trail. *Head south through Benzor Woods Trail to Benzor Swamp. *Kill the kobold shaman take the Kobold Shaman Staff and return to Captain Tucker near the east Benzor gates for your reward. F. Goblin Flats *Exit Benzor through the main east gate. *Once in Benzor Flats head immediately north to find the entrance to the Goblin Flats. Benzor to Trondor Return (Level 1 to 3) Starting in Benzor: #Enter the cemetery through the gates in the northwest corner of the map and explore both the crypts. #Enter Benzor Slums through the south gate of the cemetery. #Once you are in Benzor Slums look for the entrance to the sewers in the eastern part of the map. #Once you have explored the Benzor Slum Sewers return to Benzor from the eastern side of the Slums map. #Catch the boat form Benzor Docks to Trondor by purchasing a ticket to "Trondor" from Cappy Deek on the dock, then talk to the Benzor boat captain, Charles Bernard. #From Trondor enter the Trondor Cemetery in the northwest corner of the map. #Return to Trondor and make your way to the inn in the northern part of the village and talk to Kence, the Town Mayor. #Follow the road north from the village into Trondor Pass. #From Trondor Pass you will find the entrance to Dorneryl Farm in the northwest corner of the map. #From Trondor Pass you will find the entrance to Trondor Caves in the northeast corner of the map. #Return to the mayor for your reward once you have completed your quests. #Follow the road north from the village into Trondor Pass. #Head north through Trondor Pass to Bria’s Fay. #From Bria's Fray head east into the Halfing Wood. #Use the portal to the Eastern March (one way). #Take the road north from the Weary Rest Inn to Garbablog Tribe Valley. #Head north through Garbalog Tribe Valley and enter Garbalog cave. #Head north through Garbalog Cave to the Garbalog Raider Outpost. #Only continue north to the Torn Snout Woods once your character has progressed to a high level. #Return to the Eastern March and follow the road west. #Head west through Benzor River Valley. (There are two caves and a crypt to explore in this area.) #Head west through Benzor Flats to return to Benzor. Crafting This server uses the ATS Crafting System. The are many different crafts you can learn. The primary skills include: *weaponcrafting, *armourcrafting, *tailoring, *jewelcrafting, *tinkering, *fletching, and *bowyering. The secondary skills include: *blacksmithing, *mining, *tanning, and *gemcutting. Each character starts with a skill level of 0 in each skill. By practicing your skills you can improve you skill level to a maximum of 400 for primary skills and 200 for secondary skills. You earn skill points by crafting items at one of the ATS crafting stations. There are no level or class requirements for being a crafter, although some classes lend themselves better to different crafts. All you require to master a craft is a tool, some materials and a lot of patience. If you are interested in starting to craft. One of the best places to start is the Benzor Tradeskills Workshop. The workshop is located just to the east of the Benzor Temple of Life. Inside the workshop you can talk to any of the master crafters to commence learning a trade. Once you have spoken with one of the master crafters you will be given a small number of points in that craft to get you started. You will then need to purchase a crafting tool and start crafting to increase you skill points further. When you first start crafting, you will only be able to craft a small number of items in the most basic of materials, but as your skill increases, you will be able to craft more items from a variety of materials. Items that are difficult for you to craft will appear "red" in the list. You will often fail when you try to make these items, but when you do you will almost always gain you a skill increase. As your skill level increases, the color of the items you can craft will change from red to dark blue to light blue and then finally to green. While you a trying to increase your skill level, the dark blue and light blue items will produce the most skill point increases for your efforts. Once an item has turned green you will no longer gain skill point increases when you create this item. Weaponcrafting is probably the easiest craft to master first. As part of learning weaponcrafting, you will also learn mining and blacksmithing. To learn the art of weaponcrafting, first talk to the master blacksmith in Benzor Tradeskills Workshop and ask to learn about weaponcrafting. Once you have spoken with the blacksmith, purchase a few copper pickaxes (they break) and a couple of copper smithing hammers. Once you have a pickaxe and smithing hammer, the first thing you need to do is mine some ore. The easiest mines to get to are the Old Benzor Quarry (located one map north of Benzor in the small tower) and Black Hill Mine (you can buy a ticket to Black Hills from Cappy Deek at the Benzor Docks). Inside the mine, equip your pickaxe and click on some mineable rock. The easiest rocks to mine are normally located closest to the entrance. If you get a message saying "You are too unskilled to break free anything from this rock" you need to choose a different rock to mine. You need to keep looking for rocks until one tells you either "You break free some rocks but could not find anything" or "You have found some copper ore." Do not be disheartened if it takes you several attempts to find some ore. As your mining skill increases you will be able to mine the ores in this order: *copper, *bronze, *iron, *silver, *gold, *shadow, *verdicite, *rubicite, *syenite, then *mithril. In addition to your mining skill points, your strength bonus also effects you chance of successfully mining ore. Once you have collected as much ore as you can carry, head back to the tradeskills workshop (or if you are in Black Hills, head to the Hall of Gond). In the workshop, click on the forge and place all of your ore in the forge. Note: Whole bags full of ore can be placed directly into the forge to save having to pack and unpack them. Just remember to collect your bags once you have finished forging. After adding the ore (you can add it all at once) to the forge, set the flame height to high, and choose "smelt ore". Low flame has the least chance of success, but the highest yield when successful. High flame has the most chance of success, but the lowest yield when successful. While you are trying to gain skill points, you are best to use the highest setting. As you smelt each ore, you will receive a report on how many ingots you created. These ingots will be automatically placed in your inventory. Once you have finished smelting all your ore, equip your smithing hammer and click on the anvil. Make sure you remove any bags you placed in the forge before leaving. In the conversation that appears choose "weapons" and then starting from the top of the list attempt to craft the items that are available to you. If you choose "blades", then "daggers", you should be able to choose to craft a copper dagger. Remember that you only gain skill points from attempting to create an item if it is red or blue, so when you are trying to improve your skills focus on creating items of those colors. Hopefully you have success when attempting to craft the item you selected and you gain your first couple of skill points. If you have gained a few skill points, you can go back through the conversation and see if the color of the copper dagger has changed, or if other items or materials have become available for you to craft. Once you have finished crafting, you can place any unwanted items in the bin or back in the forge and choose "salvage" to convert them back into ingots and start the process all over again. Do not just leave items on the ground as this contributes to lag on the the server. Notes *No level restrictions on items. *No hak paks are required. *Though the sever is found under "Action", in reality it is a mix of all types. *Due to the restrictions on pickpocketing and the hostility it can cause, it is advised to not do it at all. External link *Forum category:gameworlds